Duplication
Disclaimer: The LT2 Wiki does not promote duplication of any kind in any possible way. This page is for informative purposes only. Duplication can lead to the user's slot wipe. We are not responsible if you are caught duplicating. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Item Duplication, also known as "duping", "copy", or simply "duplicating" as some like to call it, is a Lumber Tycoon 2 glitch or exploit which allows players to duplicate items or wood via glitching their inventory or base to do so. Item Duplication lowers the value of rare items in the game and can cause an economic crash in the trading system for the game. Defaultio has attempted to patch duplication multiple times. Axe Duplication Axe Duplication is the most common type of duplication among players, and so this duplication is commonly patched multiple times throughout the Changelog, yet players constantly find new ways to do this. Axe dupes usually involve how the game handles saving. Many videos have been made to show players how to do this, but most of them get patched not even a week after release. In recent updates, there is now a limit on how many axes players can hold, and the limit is debated among users. Wood Duplication Wood Duplication used to be known by a few people and now is spreading like wildfire across the trade system. Many users have discovered a way to duplicate planks, and sell them for Robux, which is highly against Roblox Terms of Service and can lead to severe consequences. It's unknown as to if Defaultio will do something about this type of duplication, but most speculate he will. Videos of this method are still able to be found on the internet, but due to its difficulty to perform, many players believe this duplication method was patched. Loose Item Duplication Loose Item Duplication is a type of duplication in which players can duplicate items such as gifts, boxes, or other loose items that cannot save into the player's inventory, but rather on their base. The form of duplication was described as difficult, and was done by the use of a laggy server (and saves). The reign of this type of duplication is believed to have been patched, and it's duplicated items are now spread across the trade system. It is unknown as to how many gifts/boxes have been duplicated. There is a way to duplicate items like this by having two players, using a save overwrite glitch. A possible way to patch this is to close menus when overwriting. Money Duplication Money Duplication is a duplication that usually involves the function of how the game saves and sending Money to other players. Because of this, many players can be seen with max or around max Money. Players have been known to sell their in-game Money for Robux, (which is not allowed by ROBLOX) as it is the easiest thing to transfer in the game. This duplication type is possibly the most game-breaking glitch that allows players to surpass the Money cap. However, Money duplication is not very well known among users and not a very common form of duplication. Suspensions and bans have been reported and issued by Defaultio to ban those who have duplicated or have been caught in the act of duplication. It's quite clear that Defaultio doesn't want users to duplicate, but the players refuse to take heed and receive consequences such as a permanent ban. Any kind of duplication used can often result in a data wipe. If Defaultio (or any player that records these acts) catches a player in-game, even if they leave, will have been caught. Beware of the consequences of duplication. Category:Glitches and Bugs